1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric-transformer and carrier arrangement, and more specifically to a piezoelectric-transformer carrier, which is press-molded from elastic material to fit different sizes of piezoelectric-transformers.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the conventional piezoelectric-transformer and carrier arrangement shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the piezoelectric-transformer, referenced by 1, comprises a piezoelectric strip 11, input terminal means 13 and output terminal means 14, lead wires 15 respectively extended from the input terminal means 13 and the output terminal means 14, and a mounting pad 17 at each end of the lead wires 15. The carrier, referenced by 3, is molded from plastics, having a trough 31 for accommodating the piezoelectric strip 11. After insertion of the piezoelectric strip 11 into the trough 31 of the carrier 3, the mounting pads 17 of the lead wires 15 are soldered to an external device, for example, a circuit board 7, and then the carrier 3 is inverted. The mounting pads 17 are provided at a fixed place, normally, the protruding part 33 of the trough 31. The protruding part 33 has the function of supporting the falling piezoelectric-transformer 1 when inverted the carrier 3.
The piezoelectric-transformer 1 involves conversion between voltage and stress. The specification of the piezoelectric strip 11 of the piezoelectric-transformer 1 affects conversion volume of voltage and operation frequency. For a different purpose of use, a different specification of piezoelectric strips 11 shall be used to match. However, because the carrier 3 is molded from plastics and not elastically deformable to change the size of the trough 31 within a wide range, different sizes of carriers 3 shall be used to fit different sizes of piezoelectric strips 11, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.